Oh My Gosh! Bella!
by HeiressOfTheHeavens
Summary: Takes place when Edward leaves, but he leaves a few weeks before summer. Jacob is there to heal her and things start to get a little spicy. What happens when Jacob bites Bella when the lemons kick in? And will the Cullens return?
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my first fanfic, but I am not new to the fanfic world. I have read tons and reviewed several, so don't be shy and hit me with your best shot! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight so bad! Then Bella would definitely end up with Jacob. Oh well, I don't own twilight.**

**Chpt. 1**

" Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your hand?"

"Um…sure."I was curios has to how it feels, and since we were alone, at my house, because Charlie had gone out with Sue and Billy, I was free to explore. I laid my hand out flat and he slowly slid his feverish hand in mine. His eyes were on my face the whole time, watching my every emotion. His hand was rough but soft, and BIG in comparison to mine. It was pale on one side, but not paler than me, I flipped it over and it was a beautiful golden, russet color. It looked like silk so I slowly traced my index finger across it, running it over his veins that were sticking out. I made my way slowly up his arm then added my middle finger to my examination. I made my way to the groove of his arm, stopped, then looked up at him.

He had his eyes closed, but slowly opened them. They were as black as night and seemed to sparkle, we sat there staring into each other's eyes few...Lord knows how long, him watching me and letting him calm down. Then he pulled away.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Please Jake." Why did he have to go and bring _this _up? I'd been doing so good since Edward left a few weeks ago, before summer break.

"Just let me finish."

I nodded to assure him I was paying attention.

"I would do anything to make you as happy as you used to be when you were with me." As he was saying this he was slowly trailing his hand up and down the inside of my right thigh.

"Jake…what?"

"Bella I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes and feel it. Every day you spend with me the pull gets stronger because you're learning to let him go." "Bella." "Let me love you and you won't ever have to worry about anybody hurting you again." "I'll treat you with love, adoration and everything you need to heal."

And I could tell, as he said this that he really did love me. More than I knew _He _ever could. So I closed my eyes, took a long deep breathe, than slowly let it out, and as I did I let all of them go. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his.

* * *

Jacobs POV

Whoa, I thought. That pull was stronger than any other I had felt, and compared to Jared and Sam, it felt stronger than theirs put together. When Bella slowly opened her eyes, I could feel the pull, then when she looked at me full on, it was like our hearts were joined, our minds were joined, and our bodies physically.

Bella threw herself on me and started kissing, sucking, and nipping at my lips. She turned her head sideways wanting more and I didn't dream of saying no. she dipped her soft sweet tongue into my mouth. My senses went wild. My tongue started flipping, twisting, and curling with hers. I was desperate to know how she tasted. She tasted sweet like candy and felt soft and luscious. I bent down lower, towering over her. I deepened the kiss until I had reached the back of her throat. I heard her moan as she slowly slid her small, soft hands down the front of my shirt, then under and around to my back. Her hands felt so good on my skin as she trailed her fingers up my spine. I shuddered and let my body softly rest on hers and I held the rest of my weight on my forearms and pressed my torso against her, letting her feel my heat. T wanted to get closer to her but this damn coach was too small. I pulled away to tell her I needed more.

"Bella this coach is too small and I NEED more of you right NOW." She pouted her swollen lips because of the less contact of our bodies were having, but nodded and mouthed, "I want more." So I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her wet core rubbing against my erection. Her slammed against mine and she moaned when my tongue met hers. We didn't make it up the steps before I slammed her into a wall and ripped open her shirt. My lips connected with her neck. Her fingers found their way into my hair when I softly bit her. I sucked long and hard on the right side of her neck leaving a big purplish bruise. "Jake," she whimpered. I looked her in the eyes, "we need to get upstairs before I explode." "NOW."

I quickly raced up the steps and kicked open the door. I rested her on the bed then backed away. I stood there staring at her flushed skin, bruised lips and half naked chest. She stared back at me, her eyes trailing up and down my muscular form, then smiled a devious smile. She sprang off the bed and into my surprised arms. I wasn't expecting it, so the impact made us spin around and I fell on top of her, but caught myself before I knocked the breath out of her. Her legs were still wrapped around my torso and she lifted her pelvis the same time I dipped mine, when our cores slammed together I let out a fearsome growl and she scratched my neck letting out a growl of her own that was pretty impressive. Then she went for my pant and slid her fingers up and down my zipper. She tried to unbutton my pants, but I got off the bed and ripped them off smoothly, then I grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped that off easily. I knelt back on the bed and ripped off Bella's shirt and pants. I was standing in my boxers and she laying in front of me in a matching bra and panties, they were black with white lace trim. Her body was so beautiful. She had curves in all the right places. She had cute perky breasts, smooth, pale, beautiful, soft skin and her legs were smooth. She motioned to me, with her index finger, to come over, and you know I didn't hesitate. I knelt between her legs but paused.

" Bella are you sure you wanna do this?" I didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Jake I love you," she reached up to touch her small hand to my face and I leaned my hand into her touch, "and since I'm gonna be running with the wolves," I couldn't help but chuckle, "then I guess I have to be ready for anything, even what you can dish out." She smiled as she said this. As I looked into her eyes I could tell she meant it, so I smiled back.

I took a deep breath to calm down and let it out slowly, letting go all my worries and restraints. I opened my eyes and was suddenly overwhelmed by Bella. Her arousal hit me. It clouded my mind making it hard to concentrate. I leaned down to give her a trail of butterfly kisses on her arm, but I opened my mouth and bit her instead. For a moment I was shocked out of my reverie and checked Bella's arm, but surprisingly it wasn't bleeding. I looked over towards her face and she hadn't seemed to notice anything, so I continued only letting half of my wolf take over.

**(A/N: Soooo, tell me what you think I could really use some ides remember this is my first fanfic. I'll try to upload the second chapter as soon as possible, but i need your help!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): First of all I would just like to thank all the people that added me to their favorites list and there alert list. Second I would like to thank my good friends Jazzy and Kiante for showing me how to upload stories. I really appreciate everything guys. And keep up the hard work!**

**Disclaimer: Man! I still don't own Twilight….on with the story!**

**Bella's POV Chpt.2**

I felt a slight sting in my arm but didn't pay any attention to it. I was too wrapped up in Jacob, how his tall muscular frame towered over my body, or how his heat encased us in our own world. I couldn't help but think of the difference between Jake and Edward. Edward was always fighting with himself, trying so hard to keep me safe from him, always pushing me away when I wanted more, and he was so cold and hard like granite. But Jacob, he was warm, hot even, he was soft and was always pulling me closer. Even now when we kiss my lips don't mold over his, our lips move in sync.

He broke away and trailed a wet line of kisses down my neck and to my chest. He stopped to look up at me, silently asking for my permission, I nodded and he continued. He bent his head back down towards my erect nipple and sucked long and hard. A vicious shudder ran through my body. I arched off the bed and wrapped my fingers through his soft, short, cropped hair, pulling him forward for more. These sensations were like nothing I had ever felt, not even with Edward.

He reached over to my other breast and tweaked my nipple, causing me to moan. My head rolled back as he went further down towards my stomach, and then stopped. He knelt high up on the bed and that's when I got a good look at it. It was bigger that I thought it should be, a little darker than the rest of his body but still just as beautiful.

"Bella," he suddenly whispered, "can I…I…"

"Jake," I pulled back to look into his eyes," its okay I trust you," I said with a smile.

He answered me with a radiant smile, but it faltered a bit, "Bells…if I do anything to hurt you just let me know and we can stop, okay?"

"Okay."

With that he slowly entered me. I felt a sting in my core and hissed. He stopped.

"Bells-"

"No I'm fine just," I took a deep breath," your big." He chuckled." Don't stop."

He nodded and continued a little bit slower. As he slid in I couldn't help grip the sheets in a death grip and squeeze my eyes shut. "Bells I can feel it."

"Do it," I squeaked. And he pushed pass my barrier. I let out a shriek which he silenced with a kiss. He pulled all the way out again letting me catch my breath, I nodded and he slid back in. I was overwhelmed by how BIG he was, and so warm. He continued to go slow letting me get comfortable with size. He so patient with me.

"Jake," I panted," faster."

He grunted his response and slid out of me. I whimpered because of the lost of his heat, but I wasn't given enough time to complain before he slammed back into me. I bit my tongue trying to hold back a shriek of pleasure. He slammed into me again and again, deeper and deeper each time reaching new spots.

"Bells," he grunted, "I'm so close."

"Me too Jake."

He picked up the pace even more. This knew amount of friction and heat was sending my stomach into frenzy. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep them from spasming. A few second later and I was shuddering my release along with my Jacob.

He collapsed on top of me. "Jake…can't…breath." He chuckled before turning on his back, pulling me, sprawled across his chest.

"Bells that…was amazing."

I giggled and blushed. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself."

Just then a big yawn over took him and we both laughed out loud. "let's get some sleep before Charlie gets home, we have enough time it's only," I looked over at the clock on my night stand," 4:37, and Charlie won't be home until…."

Snore.

_I can't he fell asleep, just like that._

Oh well I guess I better get some shut eye.

_3 hours later_

"Jake," I whispered._ No answer._ "Jake I tried again a little louder. _Still no answer. _I got right up in his face. "Ja-."

"Hey Bells," he cut me off.

"Finally, now you need to get up or else Charlie will shoot you if he finds you in my bed…naked."

"Jeez Bells tryna get rid of me already?" he teased.

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Awww."

"Shut up," I teased, "now get out of my bed and take a shower."

"Fine," he whined.

He stood rolled us over until he was on top of me again and went to get off, but I stopped him. He turned back to me and looked me in the eyes. _Oh how I love those dark brown orbs._ I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled his, slightly swollen but still soft, lips to mine. We passionately kissed for a few moments feeling a familiar zing of electricity flow through us, before he pulled away and headed to the bathroom.

_Ugh, I might as well get these sheets cleaned, and my room, and get Jake a pair of clothes_. I sighed and got out of bed. Well tried would be better. As soon as I stood up my legs wobbled and I fell back to the ground._ Stupid sex-god-like werewolf, _I thought. I crawled into the hall and towards the closet, I knelt a little higher and tried to grab the nearest towel, but a large russet hand reached out and pulled it down for me. I look up to see a smirking Jacob. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed.

"You can go in the shower now Bells," he said over his shoulder before walking into my room and shutting the door. I still hadn't gotten him any clothes, _oh well. _I crawled into the bathroom and decided to get a nice hot bath. I rinsed out the tub, put the stopper in, and then turned on the hot water. When it got a quarter full then I put some cold in. I sank slowly into the water, letting the heat wrapped around my legs, my stomach, my chest, and then, my neck soothing my muscles.

When I came out the bathroom my legs felt less like jelly and I was able to control them more. I padded barefoot to my bedroom with a towel wrapped under my arms, but when I got there I didn't see Jake. I also noticed that there wasn't any sheets on the bed and that are clothes…I looked to my right, were in the trash. _Such a good werewolf._ I thought with a smile.

"Jake!" I called out.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Ahhh!" I felt a sudden pain in my left arm, it crippled me and suddenly I was on my knees.

"Bells." Jake was suddenly in front of me. I pointed to my arm and whimpered in pain. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was hot and tingly. It burned. I hadn't realized I'd been crying until Jacob put his hands on my face and brushed the tears away.

"Bella this is all my fault I didn't mean to hurt you I-I-I-."

"Shhh, Jake its okay. It's just a bite, I'm fine see," I waved a hand in front of me. Somehow I was the one that ended up comforting him. I just couldn't stand to see him hurt like that. There was a strange pull in my chest that told me to comfort him, so I did.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back and brought him into mine for a hug.

"Jake everything is going to be okay, okay?"

He nodded.

"Bells I think I'd feel better if we had this wrapped, and would you mind coming with me after dinner to Sam's? I just want to see if this will affect you."

"Okay Jake."

He brought me back into the bathroom and I sat on the counter. He pulled out my emergency kit and cleaned my wound; he even wrapped it for me and helped me off the counter. He turned to walk away, but I wasn't having that. I brought my good arm up and rested my hand on his cheek to make him look at me. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine.

"Jake after what we just shared, I can't find a reason to not tell you that I love you." His eyebrows raised at that.

"Bells what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you. I always have loved you but I guess it just took a little more to help me grasp it a little better. And I want to thank you for everything," I finished with a smile.

He turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you too Bells," he said.

He brought his lips to mine. He gently sucked on my bottom lip before he entered my mouth. He flicked, nipped and sucked on my lips. I suddenly felt my arousal coming back. I guess Jake did too because he pulled away.

"Bella if we continue on like this I won't get any food," He said in a whiney-husky voice.

"Ha-ha, okay Jake."

He stepped away from me and walked out the bathroom. I waited until he was down the steps before I continued towards my room.

I didn't bother closing my door since Jake had already seen me naked. I dropped my towel and went to my draw; I pulled out a black bra and black panties and threw those on really quick. I walked over to my closet and pulled out jeans and a white camisole. After I got dressed I slipped on some socks and went downstairs.

There he was in all his muscular glory, my Jacob. _Sigh, I love him so much. _I don't know why I hadn't figured this out sooner. Jacob obviously was my healthier choice. I walked up behind him, already knowing that he had heard me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and flattened my hands over his hard abs, and nuzzled my face into his shirt covered back. He must have taken these clothes from Charlie's room.

"I love you," I mumbled knowing he would hear.

"I love you too," he said as he twined his fingers in mine and pulled me around to his front. He placed a soft kiss on my nose.

"Bells you are one amazing girl."

Giggle. "Thanks."

He rested his head to my forehead then sigh in contentment. We stayed like that for a minute minutes before I spoke his favorite words: "What do you want for dinner."

"Bells," he moaned, "you're the best. Anything baby. You want me to help?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Okay." He placed a soft kiss to my lips, before walking towards the front room and turning on the TV. I headed towards the kitchen to make my favorite, spaghetti and garlic bread.

_45 minutes later_

"Jake," I called out, "dinners ready."

"Coming."

He was sitting in the front room watching something. I think it was Power Rangers. _Tff, boys,_ I thought. I set the table and pulled out two cans of cherry Pepsi and took up Jakes food. Of course with his werewolf metabolism and all, he eats like he has five stomachs, so I took up my food first, then took up five serving, on one big plate, for Jake. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression when he saw what I had done. His smile was so big.

After I settled down we both set down and started eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I found myself trying to steal food from Jake's plate. After we were done Jake said he'd wash the dishes to give me a break. When he was done the phone rang, it was Charlie.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells, I trust that you are in good care?"

I looked over at Jacob and smiled, "Yeup."

"Good, I was just calling to say that I'm gonna be out a little late, so if you wanted to stay over at Billy' s that would be fine. And don't worry about leftovers I'll just get some pizza."

"Okay, I'll see you later dad, love you."

"Love you too Bells."

Click.

"That was Charlie," I said.

"Yeah."

"And it looks like I'm gonna be packing an overnight bag."

**Thank you for reading my second chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to send me a message. I would love to please my readers. I'll post soon! Review!**


End file.
